Star Trek: Ships of the Line (2007)
|pages = 24 |ISBN = 0740758799 }} Star Trek: Ships of the Line (2007) is the edition of the Star Trek: Ships of the Line calendar series. Events depicted in this calendar are not considered to be canon. Summary ;Blurb :Featuring fourteen pieces of ''Star Trek art not available anywhere else and created exclusively for this calendar, the Star Trek Ships of the Line 2007 Calendar will continue to delight and amaze fans with its stunning, unique renditions of one of the most fascinating parts of the Star Trek universe. Commemorating the twentieth anniversary of , this edition of the Ships of the Line calendar will be sought out by fans and collectors alike.'' Months *'Cover' ("Hit in the Heels") – The Enterprise-D takes fire from the Duras Sisters' Bird-of-Prey over Veridian III (from ), by Michael Stetson. *'January' ("The Secret of Farpoint") – Panoramic view of the , along with two jellyfish-like creatures (from ), by John Teska. *'February' ("Bluejay 4") – A shot of a USAF F-104 aircraft breaking up in the upper atmosphere of a planet. The aft view is also included (from ), by Aurore DeBlois. *'March' ("Neutral Zone") – Enterprise-D confronting numerous Romulan Warbirds in the light of a massive nebula, by José Perez. *'April' ("Deployed") – View of the auxiliary craft, the Aeroshuttle, with the Enterprise-D in the background, by Robert Bonchune. *'May' ("Last Flight of the Columbia") – The desert crash scene, being uncovered by Starfleet personnel at some time during the Dominion War in the Gamma Quadrant, by Pierre Drolet. *'June' ("Farthest Star") – Enterprise (NCC-1701) in the far reaches of space, in front of a cluster of blue orbs, linked together by numerous thin silver tubes, by Daren Dochterman. *'Center' ("Wolf 359") – Several Federation ships engage a Borg cube, by Mojo. *'July' ("Sea Trial, Duty") – Aerodynamically-shaped winged Federation craft above a saucer section view of the Enterprise-D, by Doug Drexler and Mike Okuda. *'August' ("Plenty of Letters") – Panoramic shot of the Enterprise (NCC-1701), by Gabriel Koerner. *'September' ("Captain Arriving") – Jean-Luc Picard's arrival in the Calypso to take command of the Enterprise-D, by Andrew Probert. *'October' ("Armagosa Armageddon") – The Enterprise-D flees the shock wave from the explosion of the Amargosa star (from Star Trek Generations), by Koji Kuramura. *'November' ("Yesterday's Enterprise") – The Enterprise-D defends the ''Enterprise''-C from a Klingon Bird-of-Prey as the latter moves toward a temporal rift (from ), by Alain Rivard. *'December' ("Solar Observation") – The Enterprise-D, a ship, and an Intrepid-class ship in bird's-eye view above a sun, by Fred Pienkos. :All images except September's are done in CGI. "Captain's Arrival" is done by hand., Background information The February, centerfold, and September images did not appear in the 2014 edition of the Ships of the Line. For that edition, several of the included images were re-named: * Stetson's "Hit in the Heels" to "Showdown at Veridian III" * Teska's "The Secret of Farpoint" to "Joy and Gratitude" * Perez's "Neutral Zone" to "The Gauntlet" * Bonchune's "Deployed" to "Dream of Flight" * Drolet's "Last Flight of the Columbia" to "Resting Place" * Dochterman's "Farthest Star" to "Beyond the Farthest Star" * Drexler and Okuda's "Sea Trial, Duty" to "Altair" * Kuramura's "Armagosa Armageddon" to "Quantum Mystery" * Pienkos' "Solar Observation" to "Appointment with Destiny" Gallery File:Ships of the Line 2007 alternate.jpg|Solicitation cover File:Ships of the Line 2007 back.jpg|Back cover image Category:Calendars